Keep Your Enemy Closer
by Suave Boogie
Summary: They say you become what you hate. Zuko and Katara couldn't agree more when one day they wake up... as each other! Ohhh boy.
1. Inanimate does not Equal Innocent

**Disclaimer:** If I pwn'ed Avatar, I wouldn't have such a crappy computer. I just own my muse. Why do I even have this muse? He's of no help to me.

_Anyway, this plot bunny cornered me in a narrow alley and threatened to bombard me with holy grenades if I did not comply and post this story. It's random plot, humor and drabble... and frankly I'm making it up as I go along. :)_

_Feel free (and I insist) to check out my other Avatar fiction,_ Why the Caged Bird Sings_, because I'd like to think it's not half bad, and maybe you will, too._

_I have no idea how long this will be or how much fluff may find its way in here (and/or how weird it may be.)_

_And, as they say... Onward, to the fields of battle!

* * *

_

**Keep Your Enemy Closer**

01

_Inanimate Does Not Equal Innocent_

* * *

Two big blue blobs stared back at him.

When he moved, they moved.

When he squinted, they squinted.

"Sokka, get away from the potions."

The elder boy reluctantly pulled back away from the mysterious bottles and vials, each filled with equally mysterious colored substances. And even though his sister eyed him like he was an idiot (she often gave him that look, he realized) he still kind of wriggled his body a bit and watched his distorted reflection in the oddly shaped vials wriggled around too.

"Don't be so stiff," Sokka replied breezily, kinda pivoting on his hips.

"Sokka, you look ridiculous!" Katara scoffed, but even she couldn't help the grin on her face. She considered just letting the boy have his fun - it _was_ better than him whining, or better yet, rambling on about his dreams.

In all honesty, she was halfway tempted to join him. Maybe, _maybe_, she would have if Aang and an old woman hadn't been in the same room and there wasn't a chance of some stranger wandering in at any moment to see her.

Aang was laughing at his friend and actually _did_ join him, to Katara's displeasure (and jealousy,) and the both of them ended up striking poses and slithering around comically in front of the potion shelves.

Katara rubbed her forehead before turning to the old woman, who owned the store, and clasping her hands together apologetically. "Sorry, they can be really..."

"They're just boys," the old woman chuckled good-naturedly. She shuffled behind her counter, her gray robes and equally gray hair flouncing about her. "Now, are you interested in anything?"

Katara spared a glance around the store, not really knowing how to reply. On their way through town Aang had spotted random goodies in the store window and convinced her and Sokka to go in with him. It was almost like an antique shop, with dusty shelves and odd and ornamental objects scattered on tabletops, on the floor and in small piles. A cleverly crafted candleholder and candle burned atop the counter where the old woman sat, papers and a moneybag stacked in front of her. She smiled.

"Feel free to look around," the woman stated. She slid her old eyes over to Aang and Sokka. "At least while your friends are...busy."

Katara looked back over her shoulder. Aang was standing on his head, wriggling his legs around in the air. Sokka was laughing, pointing at different glassware that reflected especially humorous images of him.

"Look, Aang, this one makes your left foot look _huge_!"

"Well, that one makes your _ears_ look big!"

"HEY!"

Katara shot a thankful look at the old woman, along with a smile. "Thanks - I think I will!"

The Waterbender tucked her shopping basket under an arm and proceeded to pilfer around the store while the boys continued to have their...well, brainless fun.

"Where do you get all your items?" Katara asked, her back to the counter as she tinkered with an odd item she'd found lying in an old wicker basket - a small, hallow figurine of a deer.

"Oh, here and there," the old woman replied with a wave of her hand. "Old friends, family heirlooms, merchants... locked houses..."

Katara swiveled around in surprise, her eyes going big. The old woman burst out laughing at the girl's expression and threw up her wrinkled hands in defense.

"Kidding! I don't steal."

Katara relaxed, smiling again as she turned and sat the trinket back on its shelf. The boys had stopped when the woman had laughed but continued acting silly shortly afterward.

Katara returned to her pilfering, making her away along long stretches of shelves. She let her hand glide against their surfaces as she passed, reveling in the fact that for just a moment she wasn't running from anything. She was just like any normal girl, looking for a good deal in a quaint little store in a quaint little town.

Something suddenly caught her eye. A small, rounded box sat at the back of a corner shelf. It's exterior was dirty, beige and plain with a simple rope ribbon tied on its lid.

She wandered over to it, gingerly reaching back to pick it up and draw it away. It didn't feel heavy and for a minute Katara wondered if there was anything in it at all.

Just to make sure, the girl managed to pull the slightly cracked lid off, placing it back on the shelf.

She was taken by mild surprise. Inside was plain as well, except for what looked to be a simple bracelet, the color of old brass - a simple chain from which dangled a small charm in the shape of a cresting wave.

Intrigued, Katara reached down to lift out the piece of jewelry to inspect it further. But as she did there was a tinkling noise and the charm snapped off from the body of the bracelet, resting back in the body of the box.

Looking slightly horrified at breaking it, Katara froze. The padded footsteps of the old woman approached from behind and the Waterbender dropped the bracelet back in its small box with the charm, whirling around to face the storeowner as she did

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it..."

The old woman tilted her head, and then held out her gnarled hand. "Oh? What did you break? Let me see it."

Sheepishly, Katara placed the small box in the woman's hand. Scrutinizing it, the storeowner tenderly reached in and retrieved the bracelet, along with its charm. She set the box to the side and rolled the jewelry around in her palm, casting a keen eye over its mass.

Katara felt herself sweating, wondering if she would be berated or ordered out. She genuinely felt quite horrible. Usually it was Aang or Sokka breaking things.

"It looked like it was already wearing thin," the old woman replied gently. "So it's not your fault. It's a very special piece, though."

"Oh?" Katara perked up, her voice wavering just slightly. The woman didn't seem angry with her.

"Yes. I received this from a friend of mine. It had been an heirloom in her village for some time, but when the land was dispersed it wound up with her. Care to hear about it?"

Katara nodded, gripping her hands to her chest.

"You're from the Water Tribe, right?"

Katara blinked before nodding slowly. The old woman chuckled.

"Of course. I could tell by your attire. This should be especially interesting for you, then."

Katara leaned forward a little. "Really? Why?"

"You see," the old woman began, "this bracelet once belonged to a woman named Amana. She was a simple Water Tribe woman, her most noticeable talent being that she was a Bender. She wasn't particularly skilled or otherwise specially blessed; she was rather normal, in fact.

"Her tribe, however, was in a bitter conflict with a neighboring Earth Kingdom town; back in those days it wasn't entirely unnatural to find a Water Tribe residing on the southern shores of the main continent. It's not entirely clear what brought about the conflict, but they were quite the enemy of each other."

Katara blinked, immediately reminded of the time she, Sokka and Aang had crossed the canyon and met the feuding Xjang and Gon Jin tribes.

"Amana, not being a great warrior or a great negotiator instead turned to her own means and used what she already knew, along with her simple will to bring about peace, to find a solution. She created this bracelet, supposedly, and blessed it. It is said that she later used the bracelet to resolve the differences between the two peoples, but no one really knows how she did it."

Katara gazed down at the trinket. It didn't look very special. It looked like something Momo would stuff up his nose.

"Do you really think that's it?" Katara asked doubtfully.

"Supposedly," the old woman replied with a laugh. "But you know how legends are, though. I have a slipper that supposedly belonged to a famous legless pirate."

Sokka burst out laughing, having briefly stopped his silliness to eavesdrop on the nearby conversation. Katara fought the urge to roll her eyes and Aang toppled over, unable to balance on his head anymore.

* * *

"Uncle, I don't want to _be_ here."

"Sure you do," Iroh replied joyously. "There's nothing better than strolling down a crowded market on a beautiful day! The only thing that could make this better would be..."

"Don't say it," Zuko ordered snappishly, fearing he might implode if he heard the blasted word 'tea.'

Iroh coughed into his sleeve innocently, continuing to make his way down the street with his nephew by his side. Random people sent them glances and they received some glares but no one said or attempted a single thing.

Well, except for _one_ man.

"Are YOU brave enough to look inside this bag?" a chubby merchant shrieked, jumping in front of the duo.

"A bag... how _exciting_!" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko curled his fists, his eyebrow twitching.

"Are YOU?" the man asked, shoving the bag at the prince. Zuko growled, batting the bag and the merchant's hand away.

"Out of my way!" the Firebender roared, stalking past the startled merchant. Iroh blinked but followed, slowly shaking his head.

"You should have looked, you know," the old man scolded softly. "Now it's going to bother you."

"I could care less," Zuko replied, slightly miffed.

"Oh Zuko, you say that but you do not mean it. You're wondering _right now_ what was in it."

"Probably _dung_! It doesn't matter, Uncle."

"But you don't _know_ that."

Zuko let out a hiss. Iroh decided to drop the subject but chuckled into his sleeve (disguising it as another cough) and watched his irritated nephew storm ahead of him.

* * *

"I can keep it?"

"Go ahead, it's not worth much now after you broke it."

"I always said you were destructive," Sokka accused his sister with an exaggerated point. "Destructive! Just like you destroy every little piece of me every time you don't listen to-"

"Are you _sure_?" Katara asked the old woman again, ignoring Sokka, still feeling the cool weight of the bracelet in the clenched palm of her hand.

"Just like I said!" Sokka bemoaned once more, holding his hands out to the metaphorical sky. Aang raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Uh, Sokka..."

"I _know_, Aang. I know."

"Yes, I'm sure. Consider it a gift, from a long deceased Waterbender to you," the woman replied.

Katara smiled, nodding. "Thank you!"

As they left the store, Aang turned to Katara, his face beaming. "You really think that charm is magic?"

Sokka couldn't retain the urge to roll his eyes, and roll his eyes he did. "You actually believe that?"

"Sokka, after all the weird things that have happened - and Aang being the Avatar - I think we should be inclined to believe almost anything," Katara pointed out as she strolled between them.

"Yeah, and next thing I know you'll be claiming _this apple_ -" Sokka reached over and snatched up an apple from a nearby merchant, "- has the power to make eagles fly out of my butt."

"Put the apple down," the merchant hissed. Sokka quickly swallowed and gently placed the fruit back in place.

"I don't know, Sokka," Aang laughed. "Maybe it does!"

Katara giggled as Sokka hung his head in defeat and they continued down the dusty road.

The girl barely had time to register the hastily approaching figure, and it was too late when she and Zuko collided.

The Firebender reeled back in shock, having been too aggravated with his Uncle (and also too preoccupied wondering what really _WAS_ in that stupid bag) to pay attention correctly. Katara stumbled backwards, too surprised to notice a small, thin object drop onto the ground.

"Zuko!" Sokka snarled.

"Avatar," Zuko purred.

"Granny!" a little girl exclaimed from across the road.

"Come on, Aang!" Katara breathed, grasping the stunned Airbender's hand and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Sokka yelped, torn between getting into a catfight with Zuko and running for dear life. He decided to do the latter and was soon caught up with his sibling and Aang.

Zuko, not being one to loiter around, went to charge after them. However a familiar hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him and the Firebender let out a sound of frustration and anger as he whirled on Iroh.

"What are you _doing_?" Zuko demanded in frustration, pointing jaggedly behind him. "The _Avatar_ is getting away!"

"You can't chase them here," Iroh replied calmly, glancing around. People had stopped and were staring at the yelling, trembling prince and his calm uncle. "Too many civilians."

Zuko fumed, feeling he had wasted a wonderful opportunity. Iroh, however, had taken notice of something else. He knelt down and picked up a small brass-colored object.

"What's that?" Zuko grumbled, not _really_ caring but wanting people to stop staring at them. He sent a scowl at the apple merchant.

"I believe the Water Tribe girl dropped it," Iroh clarified. He held it out.

"Why should I care?" Zuko asked peevishly, though slowly calming.

"It might be important, or maybe not. It seems broken."

Zuko stood still for a moment before conceding, snatching the small charm from his uncle's hand. He peered down at it, noting its shape and age.

"A _waste of time_," the prince stated firmly and stalked back in the direction from which he had came. However he did not throw the charm to the side or dispose of it in any way - instead he held onto it, and Iroh followed him back to their ship.

* * *

"That was too close," Sokka breathed once they had reached the area in the woods where they had left Appa and Momo. He swung a bag onto the large bison's back.

"We'd better leave," Katara advised. Aang shook his head.

"It's getting too dark... and I'm really tired."

Katara regarded the Airbender in shock. "You're not worried?"

"I don't think they'll come for us tonight," Aang affirmed, yawning widely.

"...Aang, we practically walked - no, _waltzed_ - down Zuko's throat, and you think he's going to let us off?" Sokka replied shrilly.

"It's a feeling," the Avatar replied sheepishly. Sokka stared at the boy before throwing up his arms.

"Whaa_aa_tever. I've had enough of the heeby jeebie _I-have-a-feeling_ episodes of yours."

"No better than your instincts," Katara teased. Aang snorted and Sokka folded his arms defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," the older boy muttered.

* * *

Zuko stared at the metallic object sitting in his palm. It would've been nice if the charm could've formed a mouth and told him exactly what significance it had, but sadly, this did not happen. It continued to sit there. Inanimate.

The Prince stretched out with his back against his bed, holding up the charm into the red and gold light of his bedchamber. The aged surface caught little light. It didn't look very valuable.

The only thing that seemed note worthy was that it was shaped like a wave, or at least Zuko assumed so. He rolled over and pilfered through his bedside drawers. Out from one he drew a black necklace with a polished blue stone.

He compared the two butthey shared little else in common. He frowned, growing frustrated. Briefly rubbing a thumb across the polished stone, noting its cool touch, he placed it back in its current abode in his drawer.

Weary from long treks with his Uncle (how Iroh resembled a giddy school girl when faced with bargains) and a drawn-out Music Night (Iroh had acquired _eccentric_ flutes) Zuko sighed and leaned onto his side.

The Avatar was close, so very close. And he'd get him, soon enough. He would.

Zuko drifted off to sleep, still dwelling in his immortal and insatiable thoughts. The charm remained idle in his closed fist even as he slept, perfectly innocent and inanimate.

* * *

Katara pitched and rolled over, trying to get comfortable in her bedding. She could hear Aang snoring softly from behind her, and through her drooping eyelids she could see Sokka hunched against the darkness, keeping lookout. He wasn't as convinced by Aang's "feelings" as she was.

Katara yawned, flexing her wrists and shifting her weight some more. She felt the gentle tug of the bracelet against her wrist. She flipped onto her side and looked down at it.

Without its charm it was just a simple, thin chain. She'd felt horrible (once again) when she'd discovered she'd misplaced it. She'd scoured for it around their campsite but had turned up no trace, and she was beginning to face the grim fact that she must have dropped it back at the marketplace.

The worst part was that it was a gift - kinda, _sorta_. Too guilty to sleep with it on, Katara undid the small chain and placed it on the ground beside her head.

...Too guilty to leave it lying there unprotected, the Waterbender rested her hand over it and closed her eyes. She eventually drifted off to sleep, still troubled in her own thoughts. The chain remained motionless under her fingertips, innocent and inanimate.

* * *

The sun rose, obnoxious and shiny. Kids sprinted up from their beds, teenagers groaned and rolled over in their sheets, and adults set to work. Small furry forest creatures proceeded to scamper about the forest and look cute and furry, and hungry forest predators proceeded to eat them.

Katara slowly woke, her limbs feeling uncharacteristically heavy and numb, almost detached. A great weight seemed to be pressed upon her from all sides, physically and mentally. She groaned, inwardly and outwardly and tried to roll over. Her body felt like empty, dead weight. Gravity cheered as she tumbled off the bed and landed on the floor. She sighed and rested her cheek against the rug, snuggling against it.

..._Wait_ a minute.

Katara's eyes snapped open, and then slowly traveled around the room.

Her mouth dropped open.

She had _no idea_ where she was.

Obviously she was dreaming. She commanded her body to move, to squirm, to flop around until she woke up. However her body refused, too numb and groggy to bother to respond. It felt like her head was floating in the air and her body was far below her, its own entity.

Aggravated with this prolonged dream, Katara managed to draw herself up.

And stared.

Indeed, Katara proceeded to stare at her _wonderfully_ sculpted, _perfectly_ muscled, _firmly_ toned bare chest.

A chest that most certainly did _not_ belong to her.

* * *

Zuko rolled over in his sheets, the first touches of awareness creeping through him. He stifled a yawn then frowned to himself, feeling strangely constricted. He wriggled his toes and slowly forced his eyelids to raise. Everything was a blur around him, a blur of blues and deep greens and browns. Forms that mysteriously began to resemble trees towered above him.

Zuko closed his eyes again, blaming it on the fish he had yesterday. With a grunt he tried to roll away from the restrictive sheets, feeling light-headed and weighted down, along with being numb and sluggish.

He felt his shoulder bump into something warm. He lolled his head to the side to see what it was.

The face of a strange familiar boy beamed down at him.

"Morning, _sunshine_!"

Zuko's mouth slowly parted.

His breathing nearly ceased.

He only stared, his eyes bugged.

Stray black hairs fell lightly in his face.

Hair that did _not_ belong to him.

* * *

_Yes, yes. I'm weird. Go ahead and say it! Huuhaha!_


	2. My Name is WHAT?

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, Hurricane Katrina delayed me. Please check my profile if you're curious.

_I was really blown away by all the feedback I got from chapter one. It was really, really unexpected. But coming back and reading all of your reviews... I've decided to pick myself up a bit and try for chapter two._

_Thank you!

* * *

_

**Keep Your Enemy Closer**

02

_My Name Is... What?_

(I know some of you are thinking "Slim Shady," right?)

* * *

"Prince Zuko?" 

There was a knock on the door - which was, by the way, very sturdy and perfectly normal, quite rectangular, with a knob and the whole shebang.

However, to Katara at that moment, it was like an ominous voice of doom proclaiming to her it wanted to devour her firstborn, or something harrowing such as that.

The voice was familiar, but somewhat not-so, like she had heard it before but hadn't really paid the best attention to it.

Colors, mostly of the warm nature, assaulted Katara's vision as she slowly (and quite dumbly) stared at the scene before her. Everything was blurred, like a camera with a smeared lens, as if she was unused to using her current eyes. She dug her nails into the plush rug, and she could feel it and yet she _couldn't_ feel it - it was as if she was watching someone else do things, in a way, and yet in some sense she was connected to them.

It was actually quite a nauseating experience and Katara pitched forward, throwing her hands to her mouth.

Her strong, _masculine _hands.

And as she sat trying to make sense of everything, she felt... stubble?

_Stubble_?

She, Katara, had stubble?

Oh God, the things Sokka would say if he knew.

She felt her knees trembling and she squeezed her eyes shut.

It was just a dream, just a dream, Sokka slipped her something before bed and she was going to murder him and skewer his body on a pole and dance around it, and Aang would dance to, even if she had to force him to do it and possibly murder him as well.

Oh the dementia of it all.

"Prince Zuko?" the voice came again, this time more concerned. Katara peeled her eyes open, which was in itself a strange experience.

The lids were heavier, slightly different, and they moved differently. For some reason her left eyelid was strangely tight, and heavy, like it was stretched or weighted down. When she looked she beheld golds and oranges and reds, and as things began to form into shapes she saw ornamental furniture, all very serious in design but quite comfortable looking regardless.

Suddenly a tapestry caught her eye and her heart fairly stopped. It boasted the bold insignia of the Fire Nation - a single curved and pointed flame.

She told herself this couldn't be happening because, as we all know, things like this don't happen to normal people. However the girl found herself suddenly doing a double-take on her situation.

Sokka-inspired dream or no, she was in Fire Nation territory.

A tingly feeling traveled all through her being and seeped into her body. The world quit shifting so much and settled down. She felt gravity again and feelings and sensations woke up. Now she could more clearly feel the rug, and the air, and when she breathed her lungs stung and then eased, as if she'd been holding her breath (which she probably had been.)

Slowly she wriggled her toes.

"Prince Zuko, are you awake?"

That voice again. Katara wished whoever it was would be quiet so she could -

Wait.

Prince _Zuko_?

The Waterbender felt the color, blood and other necessities drain from her face.

_Zuko_?

Katara scrambled up, pawing madly at the bed in attempts to gain her feet. Zuko was in the same room as her? How dumb _was_ she?

Something had happened when she had fallen asleep, she had been drugged and dragged onto his ship, to be tortured and laughed at. And Aang...

She growled and shot a look around the room, fighting the dizziness and ignoring the strange guttural sound of her voice.

Where was he?

The nerve of him to do something so wicked, to -

There was another knock and Katara whirled around, quick as a panther, and then stopped dead.

A mirror grinned at her from across the room.

It was a nice mirror, admittedly, but that was not what she was concerned with.

She saw Zuko in its reflection and her gaze fixated on his face, and she opened her mouth to scream angrily at him -

And as she did, Zuko's mouth opened as well.

Katara, not being of a relatively dumb breed (though Sokka is questionable in this department) came to a conclusion to her situation rather quickly.

Somehow she looked like Zuko, and now she was just about ready to _get out_ of this dream.

But even then, as the weight of things started to tell on her, Katara began to doubt, deep inside, that this was a dream at all.

Openly admitting that was another story. Though quick to assess situations, Katara is not one to tolerate situations she doesn't like, even if it means going into shallow denial.

"Prince Zuko, I'm coming in."

There was a bump, then a jangle, then the sound of the door opening.

It all flew in Katara's face. She looked like Zuko and moved like Zuko and she was on Zuko's ship _in his room_ and someone wouldn't stop bothering her...

What if they knew? What if they knew who she really was?

Where was Aang?

All her questions could be summarized as thus:

_What the hell happened?_

She flailed backwards, nausea gripping her again.

She was in a _boy's body_.

Immediately all her thoughts were directed to..._that_ area of her form but she strained to pull them away. She did not, NOT, want to starting having feelings _there_. So far she had been spared the experience, as much of her lower body still felt distant and numb.

The door continued to swing open. Katara pitched and shot towards it, holding her hands to her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut. And despite everything and anything, as scared as she was and as perilous as she deemed her situation, the complete and utter _weirdness_ and discomfort of the situation had taken hold.

* * *

Iroh was more than a little surprised when Zuko blew past him with a high-pitched wail, hands covering his face, crying out "Stubble! _Stubble_!" 

As his nephew disappeared down the hall Iroh blinked and scratched his beard in confusion. "I wonder what..."

Suddenly the old general froze and wondered if Zuko was at a Crisis.

"...I do hope I don't have to give him The Talk," Iroh groaned. He could only _imagine_ that.

* * *

Meanwhile the _actual _Zuko was handling his situation a tad differently. 

"Get back from me, you _fool_!" the dazed, confused, sick-feeling yet as-always-in-some-manner-frustrated prince shrieked.

_Shrieked_.

Horrified at the sound of his own high-pitched voice Zuko blanched, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Woah," Sokka squeaked defensively, throwing his hands up. "What's up with _you_?"

Being of a more direct nature than Katara, Zuko fell more easily into his new form, though _unlike_ her he wasn't as quickly aware of it. He was too busy being angry.

He balled up his fist and then pointed jaggedly at Sokka, eyes blazing.

"You! What business do you have in _my_ bedchamber?"

Sokka gaped at "Katara" for a minute before slowly raising an eyebrow in disdain.

"Uhh...it's a giant leafy thing called a forest? It belongs to everyone? ...Are you _sick_?"

Zuko suddenly felt himself stricken dumb. His mouth parted again and he inhaled, feeling his chest rise and fall- a narrow chest, with...

Slowly Zuko turned his eyes downward and stared at himself. His hands began to shake.

Maybe it was the sickly feeling, or his temper, or the fact that Sokka (though he didn't actually know his name) was giving him a cocked-head-eyebrow-raised look, or the fact that he now had _breasts_, but suddenly Zuko wanted very much to be alone.

Slowly, slowly Zuko let his hand fall to rest on the grassy dirt beside him. The other was trembling, clenching onto the covers of a thick sleeping bag.

"Go away."

Sokka frowned. "Huh?"

"Go _away_."

"Are you mad at me or something?" The Water Tribe boy was pretty curious now. "Katara" had a grim and otherwise unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly she snarled, her lip curling upwards.

"_Now_!"

Sokka scampered back at the thick outburst before pulling himself up to stand, brushing stray dirt off his sleeves. "Fine, be that way. Talk to me when you're feeling _normal_." With that the older boy stamped off to stew and find Aang, who had gone off on his glider to scout their area for the Fire Nation. Appa groaned and rolled over from not far away, oblivious to anything and everything as he slept.

Zuko focused on his breathing. It all came to him, slowly but surely.

Zuko had never been the superstitious type, and always looked for logical explanations to things. He was a tactician, sometimes stubbornly so, a necessity if one is in the military. But, much like Katara, Zuko is not one to tolerate situations he doesn't like. And, also much like Katara, he may go into fits of shallow denial because of that.

Zuko questioned whether he was still asleep, as that was the last thing he remembered doing. Slowly he got up, stumbled a bit, then straightened. And slowly he glanced down at himself once again.

Thin, femme hands. Shapely legs. Blue robe. Braid. Petite feet. _Actual hips_.

Zuko felt like he was going to hurl. For a moment he actually glanced around for a suitable bush to do it in. He even briefly considered behind Appa.

Luckily the fit passed and bushes and bison alike remained unscathed.

Slowly Zuko raised his hands to his face. In equal slowness he proceeded to run his fingertips over his skin.

No scar. No burnt skin. His face was undamaged.

He moved his left eye, and it moved without restraint. He furrowed his eyebrow, and it obeyed. He blinked.

If not for the fact that he was in a female body, Zuko might have experienced unbridled happiness in that moment for the first time in years.

His face was _good_.

But it was not _his_.

This has a tendency to kill happiness.

Iroh. He had to get to Iroh. He had to get to his ship. Even if this wasn't reality, it was the only intelligent thing to do. He had to get _out_ of there.

His uncle would know what to do. At this point Zuko even began to think he'd bathe in _tea_ if that's what it took for things to return to normal. He'd _marry_ tea.

Well, maybe not. Iroh would get a kick out of that.

Zuko began to stumble away from the camp, not even looking back as he did, in the direction he deemed led to his ship. His legs were numb and didn't move quiet like he was used to, and several times he almost tripped. However Zuko was more apt at using his body than Katara had been, and before long he was making long strides and eventually almost breaking into a run.

Twigs and grass bent beneath his feet. It was strange, this body was lighter than he was used to, and not as bulky.

Sadly it was also not as in shape as his and before long the prince had to stop and take a breather, bent over with his hands on his knees.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what body he'd landed in. It was the Waterbender girl.

Which meant the Avatar was near, but for one of the rare moments of his life, the Avatar was _not_ his topmost priority.

Immediately Zuko began blaming Katara for all his trouble. Then a horrible thought boinked him in the brain.

What about _his_ body?

Zuko stiffened.

His body...

If he was here...

Then _she_ must be...

For a few seconds, or minutes, because we don't care for accuracy, Zuko stopped breathing.

All kinds of horrible images came to him; images of him in frilly dresses, him at a table exclaiming "Oh _dear_! Fish, how _lovely_!" and even worst of all - the image of him hugging Iroh, exclaiming (in a high pitched girly voice) "Oh I'd _love_ tea, Uncle-kins!"

Of course Katara would never actually do these things, but Zuko wasn't entirely sure of that and with each image came another image even worse.

Nevertheless this caused Zuko to break out into another run as he brushed branches and limbs out of his way. He HAD to get to his ship no matter _what_ it took.

Normally in dreams people wake up in the middle of the run. And when this didn't happen the reality of the situation became clear. This made Zuko speed up even faster, ignoring the pounding of his heart and the breathlessness of his lungs.

Suddenly a noise made Zuko skid to a stop and spin around habitually.

And there he saw...

* * *

A bathroom. 

She needed a bathroom.

Katara flew down the dark hall until she saw a door. Either the gods above had mercy on her, or maybe bathroom doors emit bathroom-y auras, but Katara flew at it and it was, indeed, a bathroom.

She slammed the door behind her and stumbled to a mirror, resting her elbows on a squat basin. There she focused on inhaling and exhaling and calming herself. Slowly her heart slowed down to its normal pace (which was still slightly faster than what she was used to) and she let herself droop to the floor to rest.

Immediately she realized she had done a very dumb thing, but she wasn't too hard on herself for once. Maybe her flight down the hall (and girly shrieking) wasn't noticed _too_ badly.

Her thoughts went back to the man at the door and she double-checked whether the bathroom door was locked. It was, and she leaned against it and sighed.

She had to get off the ship and find Aang. She wasn't too keen on finding Sokka, but then again it was impossible to avoid the little urchin. She'd have to face him.

Katara glanced to the mirror and slowly she made her way to it, her heavy footsteps resonating on the hard floor. Once she had approached it she gazed silently into its surface.

She looked like Zuko, and there was no mistaking it. Subconsciously she bit her lip, then realized what she was doing and spit it back out. Slowly she raised her hand to touch the scar.

His hands were more calloused and rough than hers had been, but fighters' often were. Slowly she traced the blemish and winced, even though it didn't actually hurt. It was more of an eyesore. Of course she had noticed Zuko's scar before upon their meetings, but she'd never thought about what it was like for him to _live_ with it. She didn't even know how he had _gotten_ it. Maybe it was some badge of honor, but something told Katara this was not the case.

Suddenly Katara noticed the muscle. She blinked and rotated her arm, watching the muscles move and ripple along her shoulder and chest. Suddenly she began experimenting, flexing and clenching certain upper body muscles to see how they worked. She didn't have _half_ these muscles and had never known most of them even _existed_.

She also couldn't get over the flat chest. In utter amazement she poked and then rubbed at it, baffled at how firm it was.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and froze, blushing inwardly with fervent embarrassment. She was _oogling_ herself!

And at that same exact moment the door flew open and Iroh was standing there, mouth open to spout out his apology at interrupting, when _he_ stopped.

"Zuko" was standing in front of the mirror with both hands frozen in a rubbing motion over his chest. His mouth hung open in horror.

There was complete stillness until "Zuko" suddenly threw a hand out to his side and pointed to the door. "That was _locked_!" he wailed piteously.

Iroh momentarily forgot how to work his mouth. When he did, in typical Iroh fashion, his voice was calm and his face placid. "...Zuko, you know the lock on this door doesn't work."

"Zuko"'s lip suddenly started trembling. He looked like a wild animal that had been trapped.

Slowly Iroh backed away from the door. "...I'll leave you alone now, Nephew. Please join me for lunch later." He shut the door.

Katara nearly collapsed in a wash basin. She covered her face, feeling a blush worm its way across her face. She was beyond embarrassed and horrified. She was..._ embarrified_.

After she gained control of her emotions the Waterbender began fervently searching through drawers until she found what she wanted. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her bare chest and was once again glad she had woken up in pants. She waited for a few minutes and listened through the door but heard no sounds or footsteps. Gradually she eased out and tiptoed down the hall, clutching the towel tightly to her like a cherished pet.

Luckily it was not a pet, for if it was it would have been limp and dead by the time she had found her way back to the bedroom she had woken in. She closed the door behind her and stared into space.

This was _not_ her day.

* * *

A monkey. 

A hog-monkey, actually.

Zuko stared it down as it stared _him_ down. He scowled in what he hoped looked threatening.

"Stupid beast!" the prince exclaimed before turning to march off. The hog-monkey made a growling sound. Zuko whirled around and clenched his fist. He knew how to get rid of pesky animals.

Zuko drew back his arm and then thrust his fist forward, prepared to fire a fireball big enough to either fry the ugly thing or simply scare it off.

Victory twinkled in his eyes.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

Zuko stared, dumbfounded at his fist. Not even the smallest wisp of smoke!

The hog-monkey looked almost amused. It did a little jig.

Zuko snarled, kicking a branch at it in his rage.It had never occurred to him that he would lose his _Firebending_ in this body as well, and to top it all off it was a freakin' _monkey_ that was laughing at him.

Suddenly the hog-monkey became very serious. It gave out a call.

Suddenly five more hog-monkeys appeared beside it, all looking quite upset.

Zuko took a step backwards as the monkeys advanced.

This was _not_ his day.


	3. Dealin' With It

**Disclaimer:** Nyyaaahhh!

* * *

**Keep Your Enemy Closer**

03

_Dealin' With It

* * *

_

Getting the clothes on was more than a major pain. It was a pain and a half plus three quarters.

Not only was Zuko's body not quite as flexible as she was used to, but it took Katara a long time to figure out what went on what, and how, and how it managed to stay there.

All in all, after much trouble and time consumption Katara finally managed what she thought was a decent attempt at dressing herself. She'd decided to play it safe, and after a few minutes of pillaging around through Zuko's clothes (though she indeed felt embarrassed while doing so) she'd decided to wear what she'd always seen Zuko wearing - his traditional armor. Not that there was that much more of a variety.

It was strange because she felt somehow the armor wasn't supposed to feel this light or feel this natural on her body - but then she was snapped back to the reality that no, this WASN'T her body.

Then she fell into a pit of confusion and mild hysteria again. Drawing in a deep breath as she stood outside the door, Katara rubbed her hand across the back of her head - then cringed. She was bald. _Bald_.

Well, not completely. Absently Katara reached up and gave her topknot a little swish. It felt so _weird_ for her hair to be pulled up so high.

After a few moments Katara swished the topknot again. Then she realized she was procrastinating in exiting the door. Sighing heavily, the ex-Waterbender scowled at said object.

As much as she'd like to, she couldn't stay in this room forever. For one, she doubted that would help her situation any. And besides, it might be strange for "Zuko" to stayed locked in his bedroom all day.

This was the part that gave Katara queasy feelings in her stomach - she didn't KNOW how Zuko acted, in fact she knew almost nothing about him. Therefore she knew even LESS about how he acted around his own people.

The ex-girl deflated visibly. She was going to ruin this. She knew it.

After a few moments trying to compose herself, Katara decided to do the safest thing - remain completely and utterly silent.

After all, everyone has those silent days, right?

_Right_?

Praying against all hope available, Katara reached out and gripped the door, then swung it open. The hinges creaked just slightly and Katara slowly gulped. Against all odds she prayed that this horrible dream would end when the door opened all the way and that she would wake up on grass in the forest.

There was a click as the door to her room completed its swing. Nothing happened.

Feeling more down than unusual, Katara hesitantly managed to shuffled herself out of the doorway. She then closed the door behind her and rubbed her hand against her forehead.

"This is so wrong..." she mumbled, then made a weird face at the sound of her own voice. Suddenly the noise of one clearing their throat reached her. She looked up dumbly and saw a tall Fire Nation soldier blinking owlishly at her.

"...Sir? Are you alright?" the soldier finally asked. Katara opened her mouth a bit and then slowly closed it.

"...Fine," she grated out, and then coughed for a moment, unused to her voice being so deep.

The soldier looked a little worried (albeit, also a little disturbed) and took a step forward. "Do you need assistance, Prince Zuko?"

Slowly Katara straightened up, trying to appear tall and nonchalant as she faked a stretch. "Uh, no -" Suddenly her back popped and the ex-Waterbender grimaced at the sound. "Gross..."

The soldier continued to stare wordlessly at his 'prince.' "...Very well," he finally said, taking a bow and preparing to leave.

Suddenly Katara realized her error. "Wait!" she squeaked before covering her mouth. The soldier froze and spun on his heel, now looking like he wanted nothing more than to just leave and get very, very far away.

"Uh... I'd like you to accompany me," Katara finished, trying to make herself sound confident. Her attempts led to her voice cracking slightly.

The soldier inclined his head. "To where...?"

Katara cleared her throat. "...To eat? ...To eat!" She nodded vigorously, realized what she was doing, and then stopped. The soldier gazed strangely at her. Feeling desperate, Katara pulled off a rather smart move - she tried her best to scowl.

The scowl wasn't perfect, in fact it was rather hideous and lopsided, but the soldier breathed a sigh of relief. A scowl was a scowl. Maybe his 'prince' hadn't lost his mind.

"Very well," the soldier replied, chancing another bow before taking off at a brisk walk. Katara tried to keep a steady pace but found herself falling out of rhythm and even nearly tripping over her own boots. She pretended to scratch her nose but in reality was simply trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.

But so far things were good. If the soldier still thought she was Zuko, as he seemed to have revealed, than maybe no one _else_ knew about the incident either. If that was the case, she still stood a chance. And she felt like she was going to need all the chances she could get.

Her stomach rumbled and Katara almost bowed over, surprised at its strength. She thought she saw the soldier glance weirdly at her before suddenly both of them came to a stop. The older man opened a door and motioned "Zuko" in with a nod. "Here you are, Sir."

Katara tried to swell out her chest as she strode through the door. A table lay before her, filled with food, and there sat the old man from earlier. He set down the glass of tea he had been sipping.

"Ah, Prince Zuko! It is nice to see you," the old man, better known as Iroh, replied.

Katara paused, trying to figure out where she was supposed to sit. She decided to try the chair on the other side of Iroh. Not saying a word she awkwardly pulled it out and sat down.

What came next was automatic. Immediately Katara settled her legs together and placed her hands in her lap like a proper lady. But almost as soon as she did it she realized that she was _not_ a lady at the moment.

Coughing a bit in the back of her throat, the ex-girl shifted in her seat, trying to figure out where to put her hands. She tried to recall how Sokka usually sits - after a moment she sprawled out her legs, her boots resting lazily on the floor. She also leaned back in her seat and folded her hands behind her head, trying to look cool and lethargic. Silence reigned.

Iroh stared at his nephew. He sat sprawled out like... well, like a normal, lazy boy. Nothing like a stern, tempered Prince. Maybe something _was_ wrong with him.

Trying to hide his worry, Iroh sipped at his tea again. "Well, do you feel like eating today, Nephew?" he asked, trying to keep the mood cheerful.

Katara froze before slowly pulling her hands down and straightening up. She stared down at the plate before her before nodding.

Raising an eyebrow, Iroh continued to sip at his cup, though keeping an eye on his 'nephew.' Katara took a fork and kind of jabbed her fish, making a weird look while she did. A few more moments of silence passed as they ate.

"...You know, Nephew," Iroh began, setting his cup down, "I cannot help but feel that something is amiss."

Katara almost choked in mid swallow. Shoving the plate away she grabbed at her throat, making a weird noise as she tried to hack the piece of fish out. Iroh looked rather alarmed at his nephew's wild facial expressions as"Zuko" began to beat at his chest.

Suddenly, with a rather powerful cough, the food was un-lodged. Katara slumped, rubbing at her throat tenderly. "...What?" she finally managed, her voice still cracking.

Iroh slowly pushed his plate away. "Zuko, do you feel ill?" he asked, deadpan.

Katara vigorously shook her head. "Of course - of course not," she tried to growl out, though still with a few coughs. She chanced a glare down at her food, which seemed to mock her in its dead, cooked state.

"Are you sure of this, Prince Zuko?" Iroh inquired, trying to sound as unobtrusive as possible. To his surprise Zuko didn't become angry at his questioning.

"Yes," 'Zuko' only replied, almost sounding rather merry. Iroh remained quiet and watched his nephew sip at his tea.

Suddenly Katara's eyes widened and she set the cup down. "That's really good!" she exclaimed before clamping her mouth shut. Once _again_ she'd momentarily forgotten where she was. The dastardly fish and charming old man were starting to get to her.

But the tea really _had_ been good.

Iroh's alarm finally became somewhat apparent on his face. "...Oh? ..._What_ is good?"

"...Nothing," Katara mumbled, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. She hurried to stand, almost getting her boot caught under the chair. "I think I'll go take a walk."

Iroh only nodded slightly in confirmation. As fast as she could, though slow enough to not be suspicious, Katara scurried out of the room with a final cough.

A few moments more passed and Iroh glanced down at the cups of tea. Slowly he raised a gnarled hand to his forehead and massaged his temple.

"...I believe this is worse than I thought..." he sighed openly.

* * *

Zuko had his fists clenched tightly as he took a small step backwards. His soft shoes made no sound as he moved.

The monkeys chattered wildly at him and continued to advance boldly. Getting rid of them should have been easy. But it wasn't.

He, the mighty Prince Zuko, couldn't Firebend.

Feeling utterly wretched and yet thankful no one was around to see him, the frustrated Prince snatched up a stick and flung it at the small band of apes. "Go away!" he yelled angrily, hoping his enraged appearance would frighten them off.

However things aren't quite as scary when you're in the body of a young girl. At least, they don't really turn out how you want them too. Maybe his expression was fearsome enough but his voice... well, it came out high pitched and _girly_.

But the monkeys halted. Zuko held up another thick limb, arms akimbo, ready to bash the first beast that tried to take him down.

However the ex-Firebender didn't need to worry about that. The glint of a flying object breezed past him and landed with a _zing_ in a nearby tree.

The monkeys scattered, babbling wildly. Zuko frowned, slowly lowering his arm before he heard a _swish_ and then a _thump_. Feeling some kind of cold horror seep into his soul, the prince slowly turned.

The Avatar had just landed and was now stowing his glider back onto his back. The dark skinned boy floundered up and tugged his boomerang out of the tree before inspecting it with a few mutters as he wiped off bark. The Avatar swiveled around, a big grin plastered on his face.

"That was close!" the small child exclaimed good-naturedly. He suddenly looked confused. "Why'd you walk off on your own, Katara?"

Katara?

My name is _Katara_?

Zuko's jaw clenched and his arms vibrated with silent rage. Aang noted the look easily enough and kind of swallowed, leaning back a bit.

Sokka, however, was blind to "Katara's" mood. He turned around and pointed a finger accusingly at the Waterbender. "You know, that was _dumb_. ...And what's with the stick?"

Zuko slowly let his eyes travel to his hand, which was still firmly clenched around the stick. His knuckles were almost white from the insane grip.

With a sudden cry of despair and rage the Firebender let the stick fly. Sokka squeaked and flailed out of the way as the limb blazed past him, crashing into some nearby brush.

"What is going _on?_" Zuko howled, his voice laced with disbelief and rage. He brought his shoulders stiffly up as he lowered his face to the ground, breathing heavily. If he'd been in his previous body, flames might have been shooting out of his nose or mouth with every heavy exhale.

Sokka and Aang silently shared wondering (and disturbed) glances. The Airbender recovered a little more quickly and slowly stepped forward, holding out a hand.

"Hey... is something wrong, Katara?" he asked as gently as he dared.

Suddenly Zuko shot his head up and with a cold turn he shrugged off the Avatar and his companion and began to march stonily in his previous direction. Aang withdrew his hand, looking more than a little hurt, as Sokka began to keep pace with his "sister."

"Hey! What's your _deal_?" Sokka demanded but paused as Aang passed him and stopped in front of Zuko. The angered prince ground to a halt, his eyes blazing.

"Katara..." Aang reached out his hand and took the Waterbender's as he tried to lock gazes with her. "What's wrong?"

Slowly Zuko looked down at his hand, which Aang was cupping. There were a few moments of silence and Aang felt his heartbeat quicken uncertainly.

Suddenly "Katara" slapped Aang's hand away and drew back her lip with a snarl as she shoved past him. "_Don't do that_," she hissed.

Aang let his hand fall to his side. Sokka stopped beside him and watched his sister's rigid back stomp through the undergrowth.

"Oh, leave her alone, Aang," Sokka muttered. "She's just being a girl, being moody and all. Let her go!" He made a fist and shook it in the air as if to prove his point.

Aang still looked down, and his bottom lip trembled slightly. "...But Sokka," he replied, "we shouldn't let her go alone..."

"...Of _course_ not," Sokkarelented with a small smirk. "We follow. She just won't _know_."

Aang glanced up before slowly smiling. "...Okay!"

* * *

Zuko emerged in light of a clearing, and faintly he could hear the sea and the crying of seabirds.

But right now his thoughts were not on the sparkly-ness of the ocean of the wondrousness of the gulls or daisies or ribbons or fluffy clouds. Right now his thoughts were bent on one thing and one thing only: getting back to his ship at any and _all_ costs.

He wasn't sure if he had been followed. The ears he carried now weren't as trained as the ones he had once owned. Either way he didn't care - if the Avatar hadn't followed him, more privacy for him. If he had, then when Zuko did reach his ship and get things back to normal, then the Avatar would be right there for his capturing.

Smirking triumphantly despite his situation Zuko strolled into the small marketplace that donned the seaward landscape. His triumph was short lived, though, as he suddenly grabbed his side as a painful stitch took him. Angry stomping through crowded brush and foliage usually causes these kinds of things in people.

Rubbing at his side Zuko scowled, once again reminding himself how much he hated this body and everything about it. But thinking about such things led the prince's mind to, well... _other_ things, and he jerked his head up and tried to focus his attention on something far away. He could not afford to get _distracted_! Not even by his own body...

Zuko ran that thought over in his mind and realized it just sounded _wrong_. He was happy that Iroh was not around and that the old man could not read minds (as far as he knew, that is...). He could only _imagine_ the old man's laughter.

With newfound determination Zuko stalked (albeit with a little bit of a limp, as his side was still a little pained) down the crowded streets, ignoring any and all looks that were given to him.

People bumped against him and sometimes he yelled at them for it - often he just got amused looks. Shoving through denser areas Zuko's frustration only worsened. Walking through a market like this was certainly a lot different from how he was used to. For one, guards didn't flank him. And Iroh was missing...

Suddenly Zuko felt something... _alien_ creep down his back.

Then a pinch.

A _pinch_.

_On his butt_.

Anger like Zuko had never known coursed through him. It was what we like to call _mortified anger_. You know, if anyone's interested or anything.

Faster than a streak of lightning, swifter than - well, awful quick-like anyway - Zuko spun around and grabbed the hand that dared to violate the sanctity of his personal space.

"How _dare you_!" Zuko shrieked angrily. A slender gray-eyed man blinked owlishly at him before breaking out into a grin.

"Aw, did I make you mad, sweet thang?" the man drawled, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Zuko slapped the man's wandering hand away before jabbing his fingers into the older man's chest, his face a mask of pure rage. "I should have you executed, you _filthy peasant_!" the prince yelled threateningly, curling his fingers into the man's shirt.

The man blinked down at the young girl that was currently trying to threaten him. Then he laughed. "Aww, whatever _you_ say! Can't a man appreciate a little _some-some_ around here?" A couple of men nearby laughed, obviously companions to Mr. Flirt.

Quivering violently as he realized his threats were not being taken seriously (and could he blame them?) Zuko lapsed as to what to do. That's when the basic female instincts kicked in.

Up went Zuko's knee. Down went Mr. Flirt, clasping at his groin with a howl of pain. As Mr. Flirt fell Zuko brought his hand in and then sent it swinging, delivering a stunning backhand to the man's cheek.

There was a gasp that arose from the man's friends and suddenly other people nearby began to cheer (mostly women.) Slightly stunned Zuko withdrew his now stinging hand and realized what attention he was bringing to himself. Also realizing that this was essentially a _bad thing_, even though it DID feel awful good, the ex-Firebender quickly slipped off into the crowd and was lost to sight. Meanwhile Mr. Flirt groaned and rolled about on the dirt, only to be barraged viciously with fruit by young toddlers who were amused at his pain.

* * *

By some wondrous miracle Katara had found her way outside. She draped herself over the railing, unheeding the glances she received from passing crewmen. Breathing deeply she sighed as she gazed out at the sea and the docks and the marketplace. She thought she heard a cheer rise from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

Letting her eyelids droop, she wondered what was becoming of her body out there.

* * *

Not far away Zuko picked his way along the alleys, avoiding strange old hobos and their wild eyes. He glanced up to the sky, narrowing his brow, and wondered the exact same thing. 


End file.
